1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of equipment for the game of golf. More specifically the present invention relates to a golf club lock apparatus for golf clubs having a club shaft including a club handle and having a club head, the lock apparatus including two club shaft engaging mechanisms secured to opposing ends of an interconnection line, each shaft engaging mechanism having means for lockingly retaining at least one club shaft.
Each shaft engaging mechanism preferably is a padlock having a lock mechanism case and a lock U-bolt having U-bolt legs, the padlocks being constructed and operate in the same way that prior art padlocks are constructed and operate, with the following exceptions. First the U-bolts are sized so that the U-bolt legs closely fit around a narrow segment of a standard club shaft. Each lock U-bolt has a space between U-bolt legs which closely fits around the narrowest part of the club shaft which typically is just above the club head. As a result the club cannot be slid longitudinally out of the lock and the lock must be opened to laterally release the club. It is preferred that the U-bolt legs be separate members interconnected with a hinge pin so that they can be pivoted apart to release club shafts after the padlock is opened, and then pivoted toward each other to secure club shafts between them. A leaf spring is preferably secured to the U-bolt adjacent to the pivot pin to bias the U-bolt legs apart so that the U-bolt springs open to release or accept one or more club shafts upon opening of the padlock.
To use the lock apparatus, the interconnection line is fitted through an existing ring found on the lip of a typical golf bag, the lock U-bolts are fitted around one or more club shafts and the padlocks are then locked. On the relatively few existing golf bags not having a bag ring, the line can be fitted through the bag handle. As a result the apparatus and locked clubs can be secured to virtually any existing golf bag without modification. In addition, the interconnection line can be fitted through or around many objects other than a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been golf club locks for securing golf clubs against theft, especially while the clubs are in a bag on a golf course. Golf club security has become more important in recent years with the development of highly sophisticated and expensive clubs, and often it can be all to easy for someone wandering through a golf course to simply snatch such a club out of a bag while the owner is playing. Prior club locks generally have been cumbersome, costly, inconvenient to use or lacking in versatility.
Schuhlen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,772, issued on Jan. 7, 1997, reveals a golf club look. Schuhlen, et al., includes a series of shackles very similar to padlocks which receive and lockingly retain golf club shafts, the shackles being retained in lock retaining box. A cable connects the retaining box to a golf bag and an anchor structure such as a pole.
Murphy, U.S. Patent Number Des. 366,202, issued on Jan. 16, 1996, reveals a locking device for golf clubs. Murphy includes an array of interconnected U-shaped club shaft receiving structures and what appears to be a slidable locking panel which fits through slots in the receiving structures to retain the club shafts against removal. The locking panel has a protruding end with a cable passing port for connecting the device to a golf bag.
Good, U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,998 B1, issued on May 7, 2002, discloses a golf bag security device. Good includes a club retaining assembly in the form of a perforated circular panel which is mounted across the open top of a golf bag so that club shafts are passed through the individual perforations, and includes an actuating mechanism operatively associated with the club retaining assembly. A security mechanism having several fingers locks the clubs within the club retaining assembly.
Lewis, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,019, issued on Sep. 5, 1989, teaches a golf bag lock. Lewis, et al., includes two arm members which extend diametrically across the open top of a golf club bag and are mounted at one end in a guide structure fastened to the bag and pivotally connected to a hinge structure at the other end also fastened to the bag. The arms can be pivoted toward each other in the guide structure to lockingly grip shafts of clubs and can be pivoted apart to free the clubs.
Thompson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,385, issued on Mar. 6, 2001, discloses a golf club locking device. Thompson, et al., includes a locking main member for affixing across the open top of a golf bag having mouth-like openings for receiving club shafts. A locking member is coupled to the main member and slides relative to the main member to a club locking position and to a club releasing position.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a golf club lock which is versatile in that it can secure golf clubs to a golf bag ring or handle, a post or other structure, and can secure clubs of more than one shaft diameter, and can secure items other than golf clubs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a golf club lock which is compact and light in weight to be easy to carry and store.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a golf club lock which can display logos and other forms of advertising.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a golf club lock which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.